


Ветряные мельницы

by eighthesther



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther





	Ветряные мельницы

Шим Чанмин известен всем под тайной кличкой Дьявол-С-Пятого-Этажа. Впрочем, Ючон честно подозревает, что Шим Чанмин не только прекрасно знает о том, как его называют в расхожих офисных сплетнях, но и сам придумал это название. Большую часть времени он проводит в качестве пятого всадника Апокалипсиса, решившего перед концом света сделать карьеру в бизнесе, меньшую – является ассистентом генерального директора.

Ючон с ним ладит. Они учились на одном факультете, и Чанмин называет его «сонбэ», когда они случайно сталкиваются в коридоре. Или когда совершает очередной набег на отдел персонала.

\- Два месяца, - филососки вздыхает Ючон, заканчивая оформлять документы очередного кандидата во вторые ассистенты генерального директора. – Последний продержался два месяца. Если выживешь этого за полтора, я выиграю у Ким Джеджуна пятьсот долларов.

\- Пятьдесят процентов, - непреклонно заявляет Чанмин, свободно устроившись у него на столе.

\- Тридцать, - весело фыркает Ючон. – Не больше тридцати.

\- Договорились, - легко соглашается Чанмин. – Тебе тридцать, мне семьдесят, и я избавлюсь от него быстрее, чем Ким Джеджун сменит парня.

После недолгих препирательств, они договариваются на сорок к шестидесяти в пользу Чанмина, просто потому, что это Чанмин.

\- Почему ты изводишь их? – спрашивает Ючон напоследок, когда Чанмин уже готов покинуть его кабинет, предварительно своровав упаковку любимого печенья Ючона.

\- О, - усмехается Шим Чанмин. – С этими заместителями такая беда. Они или неспособны выполнять работу, или так и норовят тебя сместить.

Ючон только качает головой ему вслед. Он предпочитает свой тихий отдел персонала совсем не зря, и всегда держится в стороне от офисных бурь, в которых Чанмин чувствует себя как рыба в воде.

 

Нового второго ассистента зовут Чон Юнхо. Он старше Чанмина, свободно говорит на четырех языках (пяти, если учитывать два диалекта китайского), способен синхронно переводить, а его рекомендации близки к блистательным. Чанмин закрывает его резюме, которое с помощью гнусного шантажа достал у одной из подчиненных Ючона (он ручается, если тот узнает об этом, Чанмину не поздоровится, не смотря на то, что это Чанмин), и поднимает взгляд на замершего перед ним молодого человека.

\- Шим Чанмин, - вышколено улыбается он, поднимаясь и протягивая руку. – Первый ассистент.

Чон Юнхо отвечает на приветствие, и крепко сжимает его ладонь.

\- Большая честь работать здесь, - добавляет он. – Прошу позаботиться обо мне.

Это будет славная битва, ощущает Чанмин.

 

Чон Юнхо не человек. За прошедшие две недели, ни Чанмину, ни даже самому директору, не удается добиться от него каких-либо эмоций, помимо сдержанного профессионализма.

\- Ты второй ассистент, - проводит инструктаж Чанмин. – Ты приносишь кофе, отвечаешь на звонки, заказываешь билеты, ланчи, обеды и ужины, заменяешь водителя, если это необходимо, перемещаешь багаж, путешествуешь в эконом-классе.

Список и не думает заканчиваться, но Чон Юнхо только кивает с видом, как будто ему это действительно интересно.

На пятой неделе, в приемную генерального директора заглядывает Ючон, ради такого случая выбравшийся из своего царства. Он рассматривает Юнхо и дружелюбно расспрашивает его о впечатлениях.

\- Я рад работать в такой профессиональной команде, - с тщательно вымеренной долей восхищения отвечает Чон Юнхо.

Он настолько великолепен, что Чанмин на секунду замирает. Его пальцы, порхавшие над клавиатурой зависают в сантиметре от нее, и воцарившаяся тишина привлекает внимание.

\- Ты идешь на обед? – приходит ему на помощь Ючон.

Очнувшись, Чанмин кивает. И ему всерьез не по себе.

 

Полтора месяца спустя первой встречи, Ким Джеджун – ведущий дизайнер, устраивает корпоративную вечеринку для избранных. Он приглашает Чон Юнхо, и благодарит его за возможность отдохнуть за счет Пак Ючона. Чанмин тоже приглашен, потому что даже Ким Джеджун, большую часть времени пребывающий в весьма творческом настроении, иногда опасается его.

И Чанмин принимает приглашение.

Половину вечера он флиртует с девушками-администраторами, но чем дальше заходит веселье, тем меньше ему хочется находиться здесь. Обычно он снимает на видео пьяные танцы, и делает фото сотрудников в неприличном состоянии, но в этот раз выскальзывает из снятого Джеджуном зала, не дождавшись даже обещанного стриптиза от хозяина вечеринки.

Чанмин никогда не чувствовал себя настолько неустойчиво. Он замечает, как шеф становится все благосклоннее к Юнхо, к тому же его любят в команде, и расстроен его стремительным возвышением разве что Пак Ючон, которому это обошлось в пятьсот долларов.

\- Первый ассистент Шим Чанмин, - вдруг окликают его. Вначале он оборачивается, и только потом соотносит голос со стоящим напротив Юнхо.

Тот выглядит как всегда изумительно уместно, собранный и в меру дружелюбный. Чанмин осознает, что знает, о чем пойдет речь, и даже может представить, какими фразами они обменяются.

И еще пять недель назад он бы выслушал это, после чего смешал Юнхо с грязью и вернулся бы в ресторан. Сейчас он не может найти в себе ни малейшего желания тратить хоть секунду.

\- Я три года первый ассистент Шим Чанмин, - ничего не выражающим тоном отвечает он, едва вздернув бровь.

И уходит.

 

Спустя три месяца после того, как в лифте между вторым и третьим этажом, Пак Ючон и Ким Джеджун заключили свое знаменитое пари, Шим Чанмин оставляет на столе генерального директора аккуратный конверт.

Его вызывают в кабинет ближе к вечеру, и Чон Юнхо провожает его внимательным взглядом (теперь в обязанности того входит составление расписания и контроль над встречами).

\- Сколько ты работаешь на меня? – спрашивает директор, когда Чанмин привычно устраивается в кресле напротив него.

\- Шесть лет, - уважительно отвечает тот.

\- И разве я когда-нибудь не ценил твои усилия?

\- Это не так, - так же ровно говорит Чанмин.

\- Тогда почему ты хочешь лишить меня лучшего ассистента из всех, которые у меня были?

Чанмин впервые за шесть лет, действительно не знает, что сказать. Ему горько отказываться от того, что уже стало родным, но он не отступает от принятых решений.

\- Незаменимых людей нет, - наконец отвечает он. – Чон Юнхо достаточно профессионален для того, чтобы я мог оставить дела в порядке.

Тогда директор качает головой.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я убрал его?

Чанмин замирает. Какая-то его часть ликует и подсказывает, что это будет идеальным выходом из ситуации. Юнхо даже не обязательно увольнять, его можно отправить в филиал, в Пекин или Гонконг, тренировать способности к диалектам китайского. Возможно даже с повышением, чтобы это не выглядело ссылкой. А Чанмину останется его офисный трон из восхищения и ужаса.

\- Нет, - отвечает совсем другая часть куда быстрее, чем Чанмин успевает это осознать. – Он единственный, кому я могу доверить вас и быть спокойным.

Директор долго смеется, прежде чем похлопать Чанмина по плечу и кивнуть в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд.

 

\- Шесть лет, - качает головой Ючон, пока Чанмин подписывает нужные бумаги. – Чем ты собираешься заниматься?

Чанмин пожимает плечами и загадочно улыбается. Он выходит из офиса, провожаемый взглядами бывших коллег, и сжимает в кармане записку, которую нашел на теперь уже не его рабочем столе.

В какую-то секунду он жалеет, что не выслушал Чон Юнхо ни разу из тех, которые тот инициировал. Это была непримиримая война, в которой Чанмин оказался единственным участником. Но потом он решительно отметает сомнения.

Возможно в новой жизни, они познакомятся еще раз.

Пожалуй, это первый пункт его плана.


End file.
